supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Stines
History Origin Logan is the son of the Demigod Genevieve Stines and Scott Stines. His mother had her powers bound by Zeus so she could live a normal life, at first the gods didn't agree with her decision but realised that if she chose to have kids that they would be demigods even after her powers were blocked. '' ''Logan lived a normal life, unaware of his true heritage. He never developed any abilities from his demigod side which made his mother happy and at the same time made her feel guilty for binding her powers. Demigod Heritage One day a man showed up to their house. He claimed to know Logan's mother and that they had been friends for ages. Genevieve prompted her kids to leave them alone which made them curious. Logan and his siblings were secretly listening to their conversation in which she called him "Zeus". Zeus called for her kids, knowing they had been eavesdropping and allowed Genevieve to explain the situation to them. She revealed that she was once a Demigoddess who had bound her powers to live a human life, Zeus also revealed that, like her, they were Demigods too. Overwhelmed by this, Ronald kicked the man out believing it was all a joke but stopped after the man had conjured a bolt of lightning and held it in his hands, however, before he departed he told them that the other gods and him were looking for a champion and that it's their birth right to participate in the contest. Her mother had spent the next 4 years training them for the competition. The Contest On the day of the tournament, several Olympian gods sent several spheres to the contestants and their families so they could be transported to Olympus. Upon their arrival, Genevieve's kids were astonished by the beauty of Olympus which was decribed as "A hundred fairy tales put together". Each contestant was placed on different entrances to a huge maze. The first and only task was to get to the center of the maze where they would face a Centaur; however, getting there was not as easy as expected. Every champion had to face their worst fears inside the labirynth to get to the final phase of the task. Logan was among the 3 contestants who managed to get through the maze. The other two were far stronger than him and so they decided to attack the creature as if it were an easy thing to do. The Centaur proved to be too much for his opponents and outmatched the 2 champions quickly. Logan had remembered what his mother had told them about the many creatures she fought; including a Centaur. He used his sword to exploit the typical weaknesses of a horse and slashed the back of its knees. This caused the beast to become infuriated and attacked Logan, throwing him down. Just as the Centaur was about to deliver the final blow, Logan pulled his sword closer to him and jabbed it through its heart, killing it instantly. Becoming Gladiator After winning the contest, Zeus and the Olympian gods approached Logan and his family to congratulate him for having been chosen to be their champion. He told them he got lucky and that he wasn't nearly as strong as some of the other contestants, to which Athena replied that it was his strategic thinking that gave him a chance. He was granted several weapons and an armor as well as the title of Zeus' Champion. After returning to Earth he found out he had also been blessed by the gods with many abilities to aid him in battle, and as a fail safe in case he ever used his powers to punish the guilty, Zeus gifted his family with the ability to rid him of his powers. Powers and Abilities Powers Divine Empowerment': Directly after being chosen, several Olympian gods granted attributes to Logan. * ''Superhuman Strength: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Logan is literally as strong as the Earth because of his link to the planet granted to him. He is even said to be "Stronger than Hercules".'' * ''Superhuman Durability: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Logan possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. His resistance to injury is not quite as great as beings like Thor. However, due to his vast threshold for pain and his ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. He has considerable resistance to human weaponries, though this is not absolute; Bullets can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. Later on it was implied that only god made weapons could harm him.'' * ''Flight: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). Gladiator is capable of unassisted flight by gliding on air currents.'' * ''Superhuman Speed: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). He is able to think, react, run and move at superhuman speeds. According to Quicksilver, he can easily keep up with him if he is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). In flight, he has managed to reach up to Mach 3 unaided.'' * ''Superhuman Reflexes: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). Gladiator's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. He has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed.'' * ''Superhuman Agility: Gladiator's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is his balance and coordination.'' * ''Superhuman Stamina: Gladiator can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. He doesn't tire out, as his body produces no lactic acids in his muscles.'' * ''Accelerated Healing: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of Earth). Like the Earth, Logan is constantly renewing himself, allowing him to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. His normal regenerative abilities allow him to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. He possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease.'' * ''Empathy: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). "The Sight of Athena" apparently grants him increased insight. For example, Logan can often detects others' emotions.'' * '''''Charisma * Animal Empathy': Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Ability to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs) and his presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. He is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. * ''Enhanced Senses: Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch and smell.'' ** ''Enhanced Vision: He also possess the "Hunters Eye" which allows him to always hit his mark. He can see to far greater distances than any normal human. After winning the contest, Athena bound her own vision to her champion, not only increasing his sight, but granting him further insight as well.'' ** '''''Enhanced Sense of Smell ** Enhanced Hearing * Dimensional Teleportation': On occasion, Gladiator can literally leave the planet through meditation. He can use this to commune with the Greek Gods. Abilities * ''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Logan is the finest warrior trained by the gods. He is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made and the exotic martial arts styles from different cultures.'' * ''Wisdom of Athena: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). Logan possesses great wisdom and intelligence. He is among the smartest and wisest human beings on the planet.'' ** ''Multilingualism: Logan has exhibited heightened proficiency with languages, being able to speak Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese, Russian and Hindi. Plus, through precise muscle control, he can mimic other people's voices for short conversations. It is more difficult, for him to mimic a woman's voice than another man's voice.'' ** ''Master Tactician and Strategist: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). Logan is an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion and diplomacy, and possesses a great deal of courage as well. He is a gifted leader.'' ** ''Occultism: Logan possesses knowledge and understanding of magic.'' ** '''''Diplomacy * Indomitable Will * Aviation': Expert pilot. * ''Weaponry:'' ** '''''Archery ** Swordsmanship ** Lassoing Weaknesses ''Vulnerability to Piercing Weapons: Logan is extremely resistant to blunt force attacks and has a vast tolerance for pain. However, he is more vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as arrows and bullets.'' Family: '''Should Logan ever misuse his abilities, his family is instructed to use the blessing given to them by Zeus himself to remove his powers. Paraphernalia Equipment * ''Bracelets of Submission:' The gauntlets were formed from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis shield, and were re-forged for his use by Hephaestus. Logan's superhuman reflexes enable him to use the gauntlets to easily deflect projectiles (such as bullets) and powerful energy blasts fron beings such as Owen Scarlett. He is even fast enough to protect himself from multi-vector attacks. At close-range the gauntlets block blades, weapons and punches. When crossed, the gauntlets generate a remnant of the Aegis itself, forming an impenetrable barrier just in front of him which allows Logan to protect himself and those behind him from area attacks. They are also capable of channeling Zeus' holy lightning when struck together. * ''Lasso of Truth: The Lasso of Truth is his signature weapon. Most who are captured in it are forced to answer any questions he asks and are unable to lie. It cannot be broken, snapped or cut. He can also control it to a certain degree using telepathy. It can also be used to erase memories, heal the mentally ill (in some cases),and implant commands that must then be obeyed.''